Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2
Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2 is the second Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club project planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is planned to be made after Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Island. Plot The season begins with Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna returning from their summer vacation to begin their second year at Alfea. Shortly after reuniting with Winnie the Pooh and his friends (as well as meeting Brer Rabbit, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy for the first time) and the beginning-of-year party, a fairy girl named Layla walks into the school and faints. After she is brought to the school nurse, Layla tells the Winx that several Pixies, small flying fairy-like creatures, are being held hostage by Lord Darkar (whom Bowser Koopa, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Pete work for). They do a test as some powers don't work in the Underrealm, where Lord Darkar lives. Three of the girls, two Specialists, and Pooh and the others travel to Lord Darkar's stronghold and rescue the Pixies, then return to Alfea. During their trip to rescue the Pixies, Brandon gets dragged into a marriage with the Princess of Downland, Amentia, but gets rescued. Meanwhile, the Trix have been locked in the Fortress of Light Haven. However, Lord Darkar and Bowser breaks them out and gives them the Gloomix and enlists their service. Lord Darkar and the Trix begin looking for the four pieces of the Codex, the key to the Realm of Realix, where the Absolute powers of darkness, the enlarged Barclays, complete the rest of the dark forces of Lord Darkar. But, as Lord Darkar discovers, he doesn't only need the codex. He needs the shadow fire and the dragon flame, which Bloom has. Throughout the season, the Winx, Specialists, and Pooh and the others attempt to stop the Trix from stealing each piece of the Codex. Though they fail, one was in Pixie Village, another was in Red Fountain, the third was in Cloud Tower, and the final one was in Alfea, which Bloom stole while under a dark spell. Near the end of the season, Bloom is turned into Dark Bloom by a minion of Darkar who pretended to be Avalon (a professor who Ms Faragonda enlisted to work at Alfea) as the real Avalon who Darkar and Bowser imprisoned escapes to Alfea and tell Ms Faragonda. Also near the end of the season, the Charmix is introduced. The Charmix is a power-up to the Magic Winx transformation, and consists of a chest pin and shoulder/waist bag. The fairy earns her Charmix by facing her fears. Bloom earns her charmix by using her quick thinking to save the Winx and Specialists from a broken ski lift. Stella gave up her beach fashion show to help Layla therefore, she earns her charmix. Tecna reconciles with Timmy and earns her charmix. Musa earns her charmix by expressing her feelings to Riven, Layla earns her charmix by facing her fears and caring for others, and Flora earns her charmix by saving the flower of Life and confessing her love to Helia. At the end of the season, the Winx, the Specialists, and Pooh and the others are able to free Bloom from Darkar's control. The Winx defeat him and Bowser with a final Charmix convergence and Layla joins the Winx Club. List of Episodes Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Brer Rabbit, Bowser, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Sheldon J. Plankton, and Pete will guest star in this project. *There will be an epilogue scene at the end of this project with Bowser (after having escaped through a warphole) lamenting to Mistress 9 and Bowser Jr. that Pooh, Bloom, and their friends managed to defeat Lord Darkar. Ratigan is then summoned by Bowser to retrieve the Trix in Relix to help him with his plan after they both learned that Bloom and her friends will take a trip to London, foreshadowing the events of the very first Winx Club crossover film, ''Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective''. Also, Dr. Facilier will explain to Bowser that someday, he would use his magic to revive Darkar if Bloom and her friends become a bigger problem, foreshadowing the events of a later Winx Club crossover film, ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog''. *Bloom and her friends will soon start their own adventures in Bloom's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective after this project. *Bloom and her friends will see Ash Ketchum and his friends again and face Team Rocket again in a few Winx Club/Pokemon crossover films. *Bloom and her friends will see SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends again and face Plankton again in a few Winx Club/SpongeBob SquarePants short films and Bloom's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *Bloom and her friends will see Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy again and face Pete again in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers''. *Bloom and her friends will see Brer Rabbit again and face Brer Fox and Brer Bear again in Bloom's Adventures of Song of the South. *Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear were originally planned to guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1'', but RatiganRules decided not to include any guest stars in that project. So, Bloom and her friends will end up meeting Brer Rabbit for the first time, as well as facing Brer Fox and Brer Bear for the first time in this project instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3. *Bloom and her friends will face Bowser again in various Winnie the Pooh crossover films and ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom''. *Pooh and his friends will face Lord Darkar again in ''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)''. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films